


Homeless for the holidays

by DailyLife



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mental stability, Other, homeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick Chilton after Yakimono/Lecter isn't caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeless for the holidays

Life was not good for Frederick Chilton. Being dissected by one of his own patients then only months later being framed by Hannibal and then shot by Miriam Lass. When he did come out of the coma the bullet forced him in, he was told that he had been fired, the bank was having the IRS come up his ass then his house and car had been destroyed when the forensic team when through them.

It took him a moment before he realized.. He was going to be homeless once out of the hospital.

Once he did get out of the hospital he was given a new pair of clothes by an older nurse who sympathized with him.

The first thing he thought to do was to contact Jack Crawford not knowing about anything Hannibals little freak out.

He called Jacks office from a pay phone and got a assistant who said that the team was in Florence and to call his cell if it was emergency.

He called Alana Blooms office only to be sent to voicemail immediately.

He didn't even try Will Graham.

|~| 7 weeks later |~|

Frederick sat, against a rusting Light Post on the sidewalk. The street a fairly busy but more suburban than the others he had been before.

The demons had finally left for the moment and he was alone. Being alone on Christmas Eve and cold. Cold, alone and homeless that's how Frederick Chilton ended up.

His beard was the longest it had ever been and had flecks of grey in it. He was wearing a black coat, grey shirt, a pair of blue jeans and hiking boots. Most of what he had gotten from Good Will when a young girl had given him a twenty dollar bill.

He wasn't drunk nor tired and he was just there, sitting on the side walk on that busy Baltimore street looking at his hands, which were folded in his lap and just that, when a car slowed in front of him and stopped, put into an idling position and a woman stepped out of the drivers seat.

He didn't look up, he was too far into a mental break too. The woman kneeled by his side and spoke lowly to him asking him questions that he.. couldn't anwser.

The next thing he remembered was medical staff all around him.

That's how he spent his holidays.


End file.
